Strip Poker
by whotookmycheese
Summary: '"Strip!" she yelled a wide smile on her face. She was wearing her knickers, bras AND a top while Jack had to take off his last clothing; his boxers. Not that she was complaning. Or he, in the matter of fact. He kicked them off and smiled widely.' Shorty story about one night with too much to drink. (T just in case)


**A/N:** Hello readers! This is something really not-like-me-at-all and me-trying-to-be-funny but anyway, I give it to you to read. I would like to know your opinion, thank you!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

 **Strip Poker**

Rose showed her cards to Jack.

"Full house!" she proclaimed proudly.

Jack whined and threw his cards to the table.

"Strip!" she yelled a wide smile on her face. She was wearing her knickers, bras AND a top while Jack had to take off his last clothing; his boxers. Not that she was complaning. Or he, in the matter of fact. He kicked them off and smiled wiledly.

"Look and be astonished", he said proudly, his hands on his hips. She started to laugh so hard she fell off the chair.

"Hey, it's not that funny! You act like you've never seen one before", he said and then frowned. "You _have_ seen one before, right?"

She tried to stop laughing and tell him to bugger off but it was easier said than done.

"You're naked!" she giggled, pointing at him and turning her face away, just because seeing him nacked was somehow really wrong.

"I get it", Jack said like he was in situations like this all the time. He propably was, actually. The thought made Rose's laugh grew even loader. "You're never seen some one hot as me to strip it all off. I'm sure that Mickey Mouse doesn't have -"

"No! No, stop it", she laughed, holding her stomack. "My belly hurts."

"You're wasted", he pointed out, came to her and gave his hand to her. She took it and pulled him to the floor. He stumbled and fall with all his limps pointing at different directions.

"Ouch", he whined and laughed.

"You're to say", she said and rolled over to face him.

"At least take your top off", he said. "Pleeese?"

"No way I'm doing that", she said. "You have to settle watching me like this."

"But it's not fair", he said. She giggled and pushed him away from his face.

"Is the Doctor still in the pool?" he asked. Rose climbed up from the floor and peaked behind the shelve to see.

"Yeah", she answered and turned back and sat down. Jack was laying on his back, still naked, and looked at the roof.

"Ever wondered if those are really books on the roof?" he asked. "I mean, if they are then why don't they drop?"

"Propably some TARDIS gravity thingy."

"Yeah, ofcourse it is! TARDIS gravity thingy. With a y. It makes it sound so siencey."

"Shut up."

Then, suddenly, Jack kissed her. She gasped and, without thinking, or maybe thinking too much, she wasn't sure because she was so drunk, she kissed him back. Mickey wouldn't like this, she thought. Or the Doctor. But she... she did like this. She liked kissing the Doc- Jack. She was kissing Jack, not the Doctor. She would like to kiss the Doctor.

"You know what I would like to do?" Jack asked.

"What?"

And then -.

And then she woke up and The Most Horrible Headache In The History hit her. She groaned and rolled over, realizing that she was wearing a long, black gown with lots of layers and lace and very giving neckline. She had one higheel in the foot and the other one was no where to be seen. There was a knock on her door and she realized that she had woken up into a knock.

"Rose?"

It was the Doctor. Rose almost fell of the bed when she tried to rise up, the hem of the skirt was too long and it ripped halfway up when she stepped on it. She stumbled to the door and opened the door. The Doctor stood behind it and was wearing all his clothes, which was unfair because she wasn't. He frowned as he saw her and Rose realized that she hadn't looked into a mirror. His eyes went down her body, saw the rip on the dress that let him see her leg up to her upper thigh and then up to her chest, swallowed and snapped his eyes quickly back to hers.

"I was just coming to ask you something but never mind", he said.

"What?" Rose said, pulling the skirt to cover her leg.

"Well... like... why did I wake up in the pool on a swimming ring? Or why are you dressed into Audrey Hepburn's iconic dress? And why, _why_ , is Jack in the console room wearing a bikini top and a tutu?"


End file.
